I Want This Back
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Lilo always wanted to become an adult since she was a child. Now that she is an adult, she finds herself wanting her childhood back. Slight Stitch/Lilo


For as long as I lived, I detested people telling me what to do. I grit my teeth when Mom demanded me to pick up my room. I mutter grumpily to myself when Dad would pierce me with his glare and make me follow Mom's orders. I almost screamed whenever Nani pushed all her chores on me just because she was too busy, which really meant she wanted to suck face with her boyfriends.

As I swept the floors, dusted the living room, and made up my bed like a faithful servant, I made a wish that I wouldn't have to deal with Mom and Dad's rules anymore. Then my wish comes true. Too true that it shatters my heart. My Mom and Dad left me. They drove into the rainy night and never returned. Looking back, I think of all their tender embraces, loving kisses at night as they tuck me in my bed. When I close my eyes to sleep, I longed to hear at least one chore from them, even if it was turning the house upside down and rearrange everything to make it all organized. I never heard them.

Nani took it upon herself to, not replace them, but take over for them. She was more better as my sister though. She could be a great mom, but not for me. I wanted my Mom back. My Dad back. The ones who tell me to clean my room, wash my own dishes, and pick up any trash I left behind. They weren't coming back however, and every reminiscence of their love and my selfish wish, embeds a scorching scar in my heart. They say time heals all wounds, and so I wanted time to fly. I just wanted this hurt, this shame, to cease.

That chapter of my life concluded, and my adventure began. I became the best friend of a genetic alien mutation from outer space. Then, we were designated as experiment hunters. It was an awesome experience. The adrenaline that pumps through you as you're on a suspenseful chase. The overwhelming feeling of pride that gives your ego a boost when you see them in a capture tube. Then, of course, seeing their smiles as they work diligently and happily at their new homes.

Of course, there were those disheartening times when we failed and watch as Big Stinky Head (Well, maybe I shouldn't call him that anymore, he's a friend now.) bolted with an experiment. The major screw up was allowing him steal away Angel, who became particularly close to Stitch. Some experiments provoked jealousy, memories, love, courage, and happiness. Some experiences brought out our good side and our bad side. We discovered that our true strengths lies within our weaknesses.

Even through the exciting missions and lessons learned, the job was stressful too. We lost sleep. I couldn't keep up with my hula classes. Myrtle and her annoying posse did not make the situation any lighter. Hamsterveil and Gantu lived to install torture into our lives. There are those regrettable times when I wanted it all to end. Once again, I got my wish, too quickly. I almost lost Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley. When they left, I felt like a porcelain doll who was unceremoniously dropped on tile. I spent so much of my time asking God to rush my life so I wouldn't be a kid anymore, that I never stopped to appreciate what I had.

I had a home that I didn't even need to pay for. A family I didn't need to support, but who needed to support me. Friends who promised they would always be by my side. I had laughs, tears, love, happiness, and I took them all for granted. Every marvelous gift God gives to us are always taken for granted. Even the most ordinary, tiniest of things like seeing, hearing, touching, feeling, are under appreciated and yet, they are the most wondrous presents in the world.

We are just so greedy I suppose. We tend to forget about what we have because we see something someone else has. Just like I see a teenager going to see a grown up movie, but my sister would only allow me to watch kid films. Or when I see a kid hugging the legs of his mother and I forget that I have a unique family that loves me. I see a girl clinging to the arm of the boy I dreamed of having, and my best friend is at the back of my mind.

I learn now, that time does fly, even when you don't think it is. The world is constantly spinning, and everything changes. No one is going to be a kid forever. No one is going to be an adult forever. No one is even going to be stuck in this world forever. Time passes, and we must cherish what we have and who we have.

I made the mistake of letting my childhood times slip by. I should've kept a firmer hold so I could look around at what I had and be grateful for it. Now, those days are over. I no longer live in a home for free. I don't have a family to support me, but rather I have to support my family. This time, I'm going to appreciate what I have now.

A roof hangs over my head. My daughter wakes up in the morning with a smile and I have the blessing of scooping her in my arms. My husband tells me every minute we are together that he loves me and prefer to die with me than live without me. I have money that I can spend on myself and my family to get us past the years until it's just me and him.

"Mama? What are you doing?"

I peel away from the window and turned to my daughter, who's head is tilted in curiosity. "Nothing. Did you clean your room Kope?"

Kope looked away. "I uh… forgot."

"Kope…"

"But mom! I don't like cleaning my room! I don't see the point. It's just going to get messy anyways!"

"Naga Kope! Tiki naga kini ooma!"

I smiled as my best friend, who now sports a wedding ring, entered the room. His glare froze Kope in her spot.

"Soka ooda."

"Kope, clean, room." Stitch demanded in his venomous voice.

"Ih." Kope spat then blurted out. "I can't wait until I grow up! No more rules! No more cleaning rooms! No more chores! No more Mommy and Daddy!"

Stitch and I witnessed our daughter's tantrum then, I laughed. Stitch looked at me as tears sprouted from my eyes.

"Lilo? Gaba?"

"It's funny Stitch. This whole time I've been thinking about how in the past, I hated my Mom telling me what to do and how I wished I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. And now just look what happened. Déjà vu huh?"

"Uh… eestee?"

I laughed again at his befuddled face. When he saw me laughing, he glared then stuck out his tongue. I smiled and bent over to kiss his lips. His annoyance with me ended and he pulled me in closer.

"Ew! Ooma! Ooda!"

I separated from him to glare at Kope. "You're supposed to be cleaning! Then after that, you got a mess in the bathroom you need to pick up!"

Kope whined then departed. I let Stitch's shoulder cradle my head as he gave me a brief embrace. He gave me another kiss then left for his night with the boys.

As I watched him go, I realized this is my life now. No longer am I a child wanting to grow up. I am a grown up now wishing to be a child. I want my childhood back, my adventures as an experiment hunter, and those aggravating chores my parents and sister had me do. I wanted everything from my past back, but I know I have to move on.

Now, I will stop wishing so senselessly. This time I have with my daughter and husband won't be eternal, I know that. As the world spins, everything changes. I won't rush life anymore, but stop, look, and cherish everything I have before the time comes when I want it back.

A/N: This one-shot was inspired by Trace Adkins song, You're Gonna Miss This. This also goes along with the conversations I have with my best friend. She thinks I'm not normal that I cherish my school, because I know it won't be forever. She says school sucks and she can't wait to be eighteen so she could leave home and never have to do any chores for her mother again. Don't get me wrong, I dislike school too, but I will admit that there were really great times I had there and will look back on them with a smile. Besides, it's not like our lives will get any easier when we're all grown up. We will have to support ourselves, get a job, worry about money/bills/mortgage, and the saddest part, the inevitable goodbye to our parents. Everybody needs to stop wishing they were adults and look at what they have now before they lose everything.

BTW: Kope means "Copy" in Hawaiian. I chose that name because I wanted her to be like Lilo who hates people telling her what to do just like her mother from before.

Liloexp626: I saw your Fall To Pieces Lilo/Stitch video. It was amazing! Every image was in perfect sync with the song. You sure do have talent girl! I can't wait to see your next LiloStitch video. Think you can give me some information about it?

Translation for those who got confused. (Keep in mind that most of Turian was made up by me)

"Naga Kope! Tiki naga kini ooma!" No Kope! Don't talk back at your Mom!

"Soka ooda." Sorry Dad.

"Ih." Yes.

"Lilo? Gaba?" Lilo? What?

"Uh… eestee?" Uh… sure?

"Ew! Ooma! Ooda!" Ew! Mom! Dad!


End file.
